Multiple Mistakes
by BreakMyDreams
Summary: How did this end up happening, Sam thought as he sunk down into the armchair in his ratty apartment, how did he manage to get his college professor pregnant?  Mpreg, College!AU, New title!
1. Chapter 1

How did this end up happening, Sam thought as he sunk down into the armchair in his ratty apartment, how did he manage to get his college professor pregnant? No, not just pregnant, pregnant with twins it turns out. He raked a hand through his hair and tried to remember how they got to this point, it all seemed like such a blur; all he had really been planning to do was stay behind after class to ask if Professor Anderson could recommend a good tutor for him. The next thing he knew they were back at his apartment and he had his Professor bent over the coffee table, then three hours and a couple more go's later he had the name of a tutor and his teacher was limping out of his apartment with a smile on his face. Sam had contacted the tutor the next day and managed to turn his D in English literature into a low B and Professor Anderson and he had never seen each other outside of class again.

Until today that is, nearly six months after the incident and two months into the fall semester, he had been leaving his creative writing class when he saw a familiar mop of dark curls exiting the building across the street. He had let his curiosity get the best of him as he walked closer to get a better look at the other man, and then nearly swallowed his tongue when he had taken in the man's full form as he walked towards the faculty parking lot. His former professor was moving slowly, one hand wrapped tightly around his messenger bag and the other hand placed low on the swell of his belly. Sam had been in such a state of shock that he had not noticed when he was spotted and the shorter man had altered his route and began walking towards him. Sam was only pulled from his mind when the Professor Anderson or Blaine as he had asked to be called, had touched his arm and softly informed him that they should go somewhere and talk. He had followed the man to his car and nodded slowly when he was asked if he still lived in the same apartment building, his wide eyes never leaving the other man's very obviously pregnant belly.

"I don't expect anything from you", Blaine had said as he slowly lowered himself onto Sam's couch, his hand creeping back up to rest on his swollen stomach, "Frankly, it would be better if you didn't get involved, if anyone were to find out that I'm pregnant by a student I would lose my job and you would get expelled."

"It is mine then?" Sam asked miserably, he had assumed but having confirmation made the terror he was feeling multiply infinitely.

"They", Blaine corrected, giving Sam a sad smile when the younger man's eyes had snapped up from where they had been staring intently at his belly again, "I'm having twins, and they are yours."

Sam felt sick to his stomach, "Oh God", He mumbled before clamping a hand over his mouth and darting into his bathroom.

Once he was finished emptying the contents of his stomach, he registered a hand rubbing circles between his shoulder blades and after he flushed the toilet and began to lean back a glass of water appeared in front of his face. He looked up to find Blaine behind him, leaning against the wall of the cramped bathroom and looking slightly green himself as he offered a weak smile.

"Sorry", Sam muttered after he had washed his mouth out.

"Don't be, I've been sick ever since I found out, though they tell me that's just the morning sickness", Blaine attempted to joke softly as they made their way back towards the small living room.

"Are you okay?" Sam asked, a concerned look on his face, as he watched the other man move into the room at a slightly slower pace than he remembered before lowering himself back on the couch, his hand once again coming to rest on his belly, rubbing softly.

"I'm fine, promise", Blaine replied, "The babies are healthy and I'm healthy, just not built to do this so I'm a little tired and achy, carrying twins amplifies all the symptoms, but still I'm fine."

"I'm freaking out a little right now", Sam admitted after several minutes of silence, his eyes still trained on Blaine's belly.

"I noticed", Blaine smiled, "And I'd be lying if I said I wasn't either, but as you can see I've had a little more time to deal with all of this. I still stand by what I said earlier, I don't expect anything from you, it was a onetime thing and you were my student at the time which makes it wrong on so many levels."

Sam nodded, finally sitting down on the other end of the couch as he tried to make sense of all the thoughts currently racing through his head but coming up with nothing to say. He was angry that he was only finding out about this now, nearly six months later, and angry with himself for having sex with a teacher to begin with. He was also torn between taking the out that Blaine was offering him, continuing with his life as though this was not happening, and nagging voice in the back of his mind reminding him of how all he had ever wanted was to be a father. Before he could register what he was doing, Sam slide across the couch, his hand reaching out but stuttering to stop just above the curve of Blaine's stomach, his eye's flicked up to meet Blaine's and the other man sighed, taking Sam's hand in his own and placing it on his stomach. Blaine could read the emotions flickering across the young man's face as one of their children moved underneath his palm and he could see the moment Sam made his decision.

Blaine squeezed his hand bringing his attention upwards so he could make eye contact, "You don't have to do this", He whispered, "You can walk away."

Sam shook his head though, "No one has to know they are mine but I'm not walking away."

"Okay", Blaine whispered, seeing the resolve on his former students face, "This is tricky though, we will have to be careful. I'm sorry but I don't think we can risk you coming to doctor's appointments or being there when they are born, I'll keep you up to date on everything of course and we can set up some kind of arrangement for after they are born."

"I don't want to, like, take them away from you or anything", Sam said, feeling the tension rolling off of the other man, "I just want to be able to see them, make sure they know both of their parents. "

Blaine nodded and soon after that, they had exchanged contact information and Blaine had left after mentioning something about emailing ultrasound pictures. Sam sat there for nearly two hours trying to wrap his head around everything that had just happened and trying to figure out what he was supposed to do now. He managed to pull himself together enough to finish his homework but skipped dinner, his stomach still feeling a little weak, and went to bed early though he tossed and turned most of the night, images of Blaine and babies floating through his head.

_A/N-The second chapter will switch over to Blaine's POV and chronicle everything up to this!_


	2. Chapter 2

He knew it was wrong, from the second his lips touched the younger man's he knew he needed to just walk away, but he was heartbroken and those pouty lips had been so tempting and he had not rejected him so Blaine had allowed it to happen. It would never happen again though, he promised himself that much as he limped out of Sam's grungy little apartment, after tonight he was going to act as if it had never even happened and go back to being his usual professional self. He realized that would be impossible nine weeks later though when he came down with a stomach virus just as finals week was about to start, he did a hell of a job trying to though, even as he began to notice changes in his body just a week later. There was a part of his mind that was trying to be rational, the part that took over at night as he tossed and turned, telling him that something was not right, that if he were only ten weeks pregnant there would be no outward sign just yet. But, the part of his brain that took over turning the day just swept it all under the rug as it rationalized the sickness as being stress induced and the disappearance of his muscle tone as being a slowing metabolism, he was thirty after all.

Two weeks later when his stomach took on a distinctly curved appearance he pulled some of his baggier t-shirts out of his closet and a week later when his jeans refused to button he dug out his sweat pants, it was summer and he was just allowing himself to be comfortable he told himself. A week later the delusional little world he had been living in caved him around him when the stomach virus that was still sticking around finally left him so dehydrated that he passed out while lounging around at an old friends house one afternoon. When he woke up, he was already in the ambulance and on his way to the hospital with an IV stuck in his hand and suddenly the panic he had been keeping at bay was eating him alive as they unloaded him and rolled him to his fate. He had done his best to keep ignoring it all as they replaced the empty IV bag with a new one and a doctor began to poke and prod at his bloated middle, staring blankly at the ceiling as he was asked how far along he was. Once the doctor left to retrieve an ultra sound machine Blaine finally glanced downward, a look of distaste crossing his features as he eyed a small red mark on his stomach and thought to himself that it had to be something else, he was too big and too sick for this to be a pregnancy.

Less than thirty minutes later though the panic came back as the doctor confirmed not one but two heartbeats followed minutes later by a visual confirmation and two hours later, he was handed an envelope with several pictures in it, some prescriptions and the name of a gynecologist as a nurse removed his IV telling him to take it easy. Everything seemed too real after that and as they wheeled him out to his ride he realized that now he had to explain this all to his friend, Kurt, as well and he was not sure if the sickness he felt at that moment was from dread or the morning sickness. Telling Kurt was easier than he thought it would be, awkward when he assumed that Blaine's ex was the father, but he took it all in stride, chastising his friend for not taking better care of himself and not telling him sooner. When Blaine finally managed to convinced him that he was okay to stay the night by himself and Kurt left, just as the sun was setting, Blaine felt slightly relieved to know that even if this was real and was happening that he at least had one person who would be there to support him.

It was not until later that night, after he had managed to choke down some food and just as he was looking over the pill bottles, he had acquired that afternoon that it really sunk in that in less than twenty-six weeks he would be having not one but two babies. From there his thoughts drifted to teaching and how he was going to continue with his classes when he was facing so many difficulties this early on followed by thoughts of what he would tell his coworkers and then there was Sam. Sam, who had been his student when he got pregnant, who would still be a student when the babies were born, and most importantly Sam, whom he had not talked to since the night he got pregnant. He would lose his job if anyone found out he was pregnant by a student, hell, he would not ever be able to get a teaching job again if anyone found out and Sam would get expelled. There would be no way to keep the pregnancy a secret, unless he took the entire semester off, which he did not have the tenure to do yet, but maybe letting his coworkers thoughts go where Kurt's had earlier wouldn't be a bad idea. It wasn't a secret that he and his partner of five years had split up and a mere week before his encounter with Sam at that, add in the likely hood that he wouldn't go to term and fooling his coworkers into thinking he was pregnant by his ex seemed like a pretty promising plan.

He pushed all of those thoughts to the background as he threw himself into planning for the rapidly approaching school year, scheduling doctor's appointments as far out in advance as possibly to keep them in line with his class schedule. As the last week of summer started, he finally allowed Kurt to make several purchases for him, as his belly was expanding quickly and even his loosest t-shirts were hugging the curve of it tightly, before dragging him out to compose an entire new wardrobe. Kurt thankfully had the foresight to purchase multiple sizes in order to avoid frequent shopping trips and Blaine had honestly never been so thankful to have a fashion designer as a best friend as he was the first week of classes when the smallest sizes they had acquired were already beginning to feel snug. As the first week of classes came to a close he found most of his coworkers and students accepting of his cover story and his situation and as he entered his house on Friday evening, he could not help the tired sigh that escaped from him.

As his morning sickness had finally eased up slightly, Blaine had found himself left feeling constantly tired and achy, sleep becoming even more difficult as a flurry of activity began in his belly as both babies began to make their already undeniable presence known on a whole new level. His hands now moved of their own volition, resting on and rubbing the stretched flesh almost constantly in a mindless attempt to soothe the wriggling lives inside him. As the second week of classes started, his thoughts were drawn back to Sam and more importantly, what would happen if the younger man spotted him around campus in his current state seeing as there was already no denying that Blaine was pregnant. He kept his eyes peeled between classes and on his way to and from his car each day, ducking for cover every time he spotted a blonde haired student on campus. He never actually caught sight of his former student though until he was twenty-one weeks pregnant, he had just been exiting his class when he caught sight of the pouty-lipped man leaving the building across the road. The guilt he had felt gnawing at his stomach was almost unbearable as he slipped back into his classroom, smoothing a hand over the firm curve of his belly. After that, he had begun to seriously rethink his idea to keep Sam in the dark but at the same time even if you discounted all of the other issues that came with a student being a father, Blaine had no idea if Sam would even want the responsibility.

Outside of his classes, Blaine began the process of turning his at home office into a nursery, though he quickly found that with his newly acquired girth he actually could not do much and in the end had to fork out the extra money for both delivery and assembly of most of the furniture. By the start his twenty-third week he realized with a smile that the nursery was nearly complete as he dressed for the day, the smile slipping off his face though as he pulled at the buttons on his cardigan only to find them stretched tight and gaping once he did manage to do them up. He sighed and moved towards the bathroom mirror, he had only worn this cardigan once the previous week and there was no way he should have outgrown it already but as he took in his appearance, he cringed at the realization that the twins had hit another growth spurt. With a sigh he tossed the item towards the mountain of clothing that no longer fit, pulling up his shirt to get a better look at his belly, cupping the underside of it and rubbing gently as he felt one of the babies shift before pulling his shirt back down and going in search of another cardigan.

When his last class of the day finally ended, he began to pack his things up and made his way outside distractedly while he mentally made a list of clothing items he was running low on, smoothing a hand over his stomach as he walked. He was wondering to himself if he might be able to talk Kurt into going shopping for him when he felt a pair of eyes on him and looked up to find Sam staring at him from across the parking lot. He cursed himself for getting so lost in his thoughts as he changed his path and made his way over to the younger man, unsure of what he would even say when he got there.

Sam seemed out of it as Blaine approached and he noted that the blonde haired boy was unusually pale, "I think we need to talk, privately", Blaine said softly, placing a hand on Sam's arm in an attempt to pull him from his thoughts.

Blaine led him towards his car, silently thanking whatever deity might be listening that Sam had not asked right then and there if they were his, only speaking again to ask if the younger man still lived in the same place. They drove in silence, Blaine feeling Sam's gaze on him the entire time, making him feel slightly self-conscious and he fought the urge to pull at his cardigan as they parked outside his building and made their way up.

Blaine lowered himself onto the grimy couch, allowing his thoughts to tumble out and feeling the guilt that had been eating at him for months multiply while he watched the emotions played across Sam's face as it sunk in that he was the father of not one but two children. He winced a moment later when Sam darted into the bathroom, the sound or him retching reaching Blaine's ears as he hoisted himself back off the couch, following him and awkwardly rubbing circles on his back. The sound, sight, and smell made him feel a little green himself but this was his fault so he stayed put, reaching for a cup and filling it with water for the younger man when he finally stopped heaving. When they returned to the living room and began to talk again, it quickly became apparent to Blaine that the blonde man was not going to run away from this. When Sam's hand came to rest on his belly all thoughts of what was best for him and what was best for Sam went out the window and for the first time he started thinking about what would be best for their children.

Later that evening, when Blaine left the apartment, they had started to put together a plan that would include both of them while hopefully still keeping everyone else in the dark. When he made it back to his house he was exhausted but as he drifted off to sleep that night he realized that while a lot of things were still uncertain about their situation, that for the first time since he accepted that he was in fact pregnant he felt at peace.


	3. Chapter 3

_A/N-Okay, it's back to Sam's POV in this chapter, I'm thinking that it'll most likely keep switching from chapter to chapter!_

The next morning, Sam woke up in a fog, his head pounding and his stomach grumbling as he stumbled out into his kitchen in search of coffee while his brain worked to make sense of the previous day's events. He was going to be a father, and jeez, that idea was going to take some getting used to, he didn't have that long though, he realized, just a few of months in all actuality and that still pissed him off just a little bit. Part of him was still wondering if he would have ever found out at all if he hadn't spotted Blaine on campus or if he would have gone on living his life, none the wiser to the fact that he was going to be a father. His first class passed in a blur and he was so excited when he got his essay back with a B- on it that by the end of class he was almost feeling back to normal, at least until he checked his messages right as they were dismissed. He had one new text message, from Blaine, letting him know that he would have ultrasound pictures waiting whenever he checked his email, which excited and scared him all at the same time because as much as he wanted to see his babies, seeing them would make the situation even more real.

As Sam's day progressed he caught himself eyeing the crowds between each of his classes, looking for those familiar dark curls, partially because he feels like he needs to see him again, to make sure this is all real and not some huge joke, and then partially so he can avoid awkward conversations, or that's what he tells himself. He feels bad when he does duck into a random classroom after spotting someone with dark, curly hair though because those are his children Blaine is carrying and what if something had been wrong and he had hidden out. That thought lingers in the back of his mind for the rest of the day, so much so that he walks to the bus stop on the opposite side of campus after his last class, just so he can walk through the English department. When he does not spot the older man's car in the parking lot, Sam panics momentarily and ends up texting Blaine to see where he is.

Blaine: _I've had to cut my hours, a sub has taken over my evening classes, why, do you need something?_

Sam starts to reply, asking why he had to cut his hours and then internally rolls his eyes a second later because fucking duh, Blaine is pregnant and that might make working excessively long hours a little difficult. He makes his way onto the bus and once he's settled he types out a response, going for honesty and saying he was just making sure that everything was okay.

Blaine: _Everything's fine, just have someone sitting on my bladder. Have you been able to check your email yet?_

They wind up texting throughout the rest of his bus ride and he sends another text as he tosses his book bag onto the floor and boots his computer up, letting Blaine know that he's checking his email and _oh, wow_, it feels like all of the air is sucked from the room when the first picture loads. He can make out what looks like two strings of pearls in the photo and it hits him that those are his _babies'_ spines and all he can do is stare in wonder as he deciphers what he thinks are a set of arms in the grainy picture. Sam isn't sure how long he has been staring but his phone ringing pulls his attention away from the photo's and he realizes he is crying as he answers the call.

He clears his throat and wipes at his eyes before picking up the call, "Hello", Damn, he still sounds like he's been crying.

"Hey", Blaine chuckled across the line, "I take it you're looking at the pictures now?"

"Yeah", He clears his throat again, "They're just, wow."

"I know", Blaine, says softly, "It makes it a little more real huh?"

Sam stays quiet for a moment before asking, "Why did you wait so long to tell me", and though he tries to keep the anger out of his voice, his tone still comes off slightly waspish.

Blaine sighs, "I tried to deny it was happening at all for a while there, I mean, I'd just gotten out of a relationship where we had tried for children for nearly three years. Then suddenly I'm single for the first time in five years and the idea of being pregnant from a one night stand was too much for me to handle. By the time I finally accepted it summer had already started and I let myself believe that there was no way for me to contact you even if I wanted to." He paused for a moment and Sam imagined that he was probably pinching the bridge of his nose, "Basically, I was being a coward and letting the fear of what the consequences of having sex with a student would be rule my decision making."

Sam sat silent for a minute, taking in everything Blaine was telling him, "Isn't everyone already assuming that is was a one night stand? I mean, if you weren't in a relationship and as far as they know there is no father present that's where my thoughts would go and what would keep some people from coming to the conclusion that it was a student then?"

"Everyone has pretty much just assumed that my ex is the father, the timing was close enough for that to be believable and I didn't see any reason to correct them. The fact that the sex stopped a good six months before we actually broke up isn't any of their business" Blaine trailed off.

Sam rubbed a hand over his face, feeling a headache coming on, he still didn't quite know what to make of all of this and told Blaine just that, their call ending a few minutes later with Blaine promising to keep him updated. After that, he finally moved away from his laptop and the ultrasound pictures, searching for some Tylenol then retrieving his book bag to start on his homework. His mind kept wandering though, no matter how hard he tried to focus on the work in front of him, his mind kept coming back to Blaine and the phone call. He could understand the other man being scared at first but he just couldn't wrap his mind around him keeping it from him for this long, especially since everyone else was already assuming someone else was the father. In Sam's opinion, there had been numerous opportunities for Blaine to tell him, hell, if he was worried about people seeing them and putting two and two together he could have called, sent a letter, or even an email. Even as the thoughts crossed his mind he realized that he couldn't change the past, and that being angry was not going to do either of them any good at this point, the only option Sam really had was to be glad that he found out at all.

When he finally gave up and shoved his workbooks back into his bag that night he had resigned himself to the fact that the past couldn't be changed. While he was still upset, and rightly so, about missing doctor's appointments and just generally having the time to get used to the situation, there were worse ways to have found out. He could have just woken up one morning to find two screaming infants on his doorstep, or he could have found out years down the road and then dealt with having missed birthdays, first steps, first words, and so much more than just doctor's appointments. He would make do with the hand he had been dealt, he decided, but if Blaine thought that Sam was going to miss out anything else, he was sorely mistaken, they still had a lot to discuss and a lot of details to hammer out. Sam's top priority from now on was making sure that Blaine understood that he wasn't just going to stay in the background or be a weekend parent.


	4. Chapter 4

Blaine isn't quite sure what possessed him to call Sam after the younger man let him know he was looking at the ultrasound pictures, though he thinks it might have something to do with how lonely he's been lately. It's not like he's _actually_ been alone, he's had Kurt checking in on him every other day and colleagues and students alike fawning over him and asking to see the ultrasound photos and touch his belly. None of them feel the things he feels when he looks at the pictures or feels them move though, none of them look at the photos and get caught up in the awing thought of 'oh my God, those are my children' or feels them shift and automatically know if it was tiny foot or hand. It might also have to do with the guilt that has settled into the pit of his stomach over the last twenty-four hours. Blaine knows now that every time he feels a twinge of loneliness that it's his own fault, and that, along with the knowledge of everything he has deprived Sam of so far causes the guilt to multiply and gnaw at his stomach uncomfortably.

After the call ends, Blaine finds himself lost in thought, trying to come up with a way to right all of the wrongs, he's drawn out quickly though as one of the babies shifts, a little foot nudging his left ribs. His hand moves of its own volition, smoothing over the area of activity before he hauls himself off his couch, mumbling to himself as he makes his way towards the kitchen. He frowns as he walks, paying attention to his stride and mentally noting that with the way he's been expanding over the last week or so it won't be long at all until his slowed pace turns into a full blown waddle.

"I know, I know", Blaine groans as both of his children begin to shift, kicking out in a flurry of activity, "I'm hungry too, just hold your horses."

His mind wanders as he sets about making dinner and just as Blaine is sitting down to eat he finally comes to the conclusion that the only thing he can do about the situation with Sam is to make sure he doesn't deprive him of any more experiences. There are a lot of things he doesn't have answers or solutions for but finishing the nursery is something Sam could easily be included in, all of the furniture has been bought but Blaine has yet to pick out a color scheme or buy clothes or toys. They couldn't actually go out to a store together but Blaine thinks he's acquired enough catalogs over the past couple of months that Sam should be able to look through them and mark things he likes and then there was always online shopping as well. The more he thought about ways to include the other man, the more one thought kept popping back up in his mind; if he and Sam were going to do this then they should probably make an effort to get to know one another before the babies arrive.

Blaine actually felt like a bit of a failure on a professional level because Sam had been in his class for an entire year and the only things he really knows about the other man is that English isn't his best subject, he's a senior, and he's majoring in communications. He had always prided himself on taking time to get to know each of his students when he was first starting out, but now nearly six years down the line he realizes that he only knows most of his student's names and majors. That's all part of the process, he figures, and it isn't like that is something he can change right now anyways, not when he figures he'll be lucky if he actually makes it to the end of the term without being put on bed rest but getting to know Sam, that is something he can do and needs to do. He cleans up his dinner mess and eyes the stack of papers that still need to be graded for a moment before grabbing them and heading towards his bedroom figuring that his bed might be easier on his back than his desk chair or couch.

He wakes up the next morning, propped up in a sitting position with a pile of ungraded papers somehow still balanced on his belly and others that he did manage to finish grading scattered around the bed. He groans as one of his children presses down on his abused bladder and sets the papers aside before heaving himself out of bed and making his way towards the bathroom to prepare for the day. He decides while showering that there is no possible way for him to finish marking the papers before his first class begins, his students will just have to settle for getting them back on Monday and Blaine is grateful that he hadn't actually given them a timeline for getting them back. He catches a glimpse of himself as he exits the shower and runs a hand through his curls, thinking to himself that it's about time for another hair cut before running a hand over his stomach. Blaine cringes when he finds what he thinks is another new stretch mark, it's hard to tell which are new and which aren't anymore seeing as how more and more seem to appear each day.

He set about getting ready for the day and grumbles in frustration when he remembers that he still hasn't made a trip out for more clothes which leaves him with only a pair of khakis and a pair of jeans to choose from. Once he managed to pull an outfit together, he shoots Kurt a text message, begging him to help him shop for new clothes over the weekend and sighs in relief when he gets a message back telling him that Kurt is available to go on Sunday. He's halfway through his breakfast when he decides to set his plan of getting to know Sam in motion, sending the other man a text to see if they could talk again that afternoon and then after struggling internally for a few moments over right and wrongs again, he texts Sam his home address. Blaine figures that at this point, it's only a matter of time before Sam ends up over at his house for one reason or another so they might as well just get it out of the way and meet there to visit.

His first two classes go off without a hitch, only a hand full of students groaning in frustration when he tells them that they won't be getting their papers back that day, it's his last class of the day he worries about. One student stays after his final class, just as suspected, one of his sophomores, Rachel Berry, stomps her way up to his desk just after it's dismissed and Blaine finds himself longing for the days when he had the speed and energy avoid the girl. Those days are long gone though and by the time she's reached his desk Blaine has only just managed to pull himself upright.

"Ms. Berry, I said Monday and I meant Monday, you'll just have to wait for your paper like everyone else", Blaine says, hoping she'll give up if he beats her to the punch.

She doesn't though, "I heard you Professor, but I just don't think it's fair that I have to wait an entire week to find out-"

"Rachel, all of my classes are having to wait the same amount of time, it's not just this class or just you", Blaine sighs in frustration, "I have a lot on my plate right now-"

"You can't honestly be saying that", Rachel responds, "I know for a fact that you aren't even teaching a full schedule right now, so there is absolutely no reason for you not to have my paper graded. I'm sorry, but if you can't handle the few classes that you are teaching, then maybe you shouldn't be teaching at all", She rushes, ending with an indignant huff.

Blaine sinks back into his chair, just barely managing to suppress an eye roll, and pinches the bridge of his nose, "Well, I'm afraid that decision isn't yours to make Ms. Berry. I made no promises on when I'd have your homework graded, I said that I would try to have it back to you today, I tried and it didn't happen. Every one of my other students accepted that and moved on, all that you are doing right now is taking even more time from my grading. So really you have to ask yourself, do you want to leave right now and get your paper back on Monday or do you want to stay here and argue and make it Wednesday before I get them finished?"

Blaine noted that the girl looked a little red in the face and was preparing himself for an all out tantrum when Sam walked into the classroom. He stood in the back, looking slightly startled, obviously not having expected a student to still be present nearly fifteen minutes after class had ended.

Blaine felt horrible for using Sam as a distraction from the conversation, he really did, "Mr. Evans, how can I help you?"

"Oh, um, hey professor", Sam paused, trying to think something up and watching as Rachel whipped around to stare at him. "Uh, er- I know I'm not in your class this semester but I've got this paper for one of my classes and I was hoping you might be able to look over the outline of it for me, just to make sure I'm on the right track."

Blaine couldn't decide if he wanted to cry or shout in relief, "Of course", He replied before turning his attention back to Rachel, "I think we're done here, if you want to discuss this further, I do believe that I gave all of my students a hand out with my office hours on it at the start of the year. Feel free to look it over and then make an appointment, Ms. Berry."

Rachel looked about ready to scream, crossing her arms and stamping a foot before stomping out of the classroom and slamming the door behind her, causing both men to wince.

"Wow", Sam raised an eyebrow, staring after her in shock.

"Yeah", Blaine sighed, rubbing a hand over his face, "Thank you, I didn't think she was going to leave until she got her paper back, and maybe not even then if she didn't like the grade." Blaine groaned, pushing himself up from his chair and reaching for his messenger bag, "I'm assuming you didn't actually come here for my advice on a paper so what can I do for you", He looked up, a small smile playing at his lips when he found Sam's gaze locked on his belly again.

"Oh, I just got off work at the bookstore and saw your car in the teachers lot", Sam's eyes flicked back up to meet Blaine's as he continued, "I didn't think it would do any good for me to get to your house before you did so", He trailed off, shrugging.

Blaine nodded in understanding, "Well, since you're here, do you want to go ahead and ride with me?"

"Sure", Sam nodded, following Blaine as he made his way towards the door.

Blaine noticed that the other man looked slightly nervous and wondered if Sam assumed that this was going to be some kind of negative discussion, "I was thinking that maybe you could take a look at the nursery and help me with idea on how to finish it out", He said, hoping to ease Sam's nerves.

Sam smiled at that, realizing that this was an attempt to include him a little more, before following the older man out towards the parking lot.


	5. Chapter 5

Sam wasn't exactly sure what to expect from this visit to Blaine's house, the older man had thankfully eased some of his nerves when they met at his office, allowing the idea to slip away that there were lawyers waiting to ambush him and force him to sign away his rights. Now other thoughts were clouding his mind though, as they pulled off campus he found himself wondering what kind of house Blaine had, what type of environment his children were going to be raised in, and what the nursery looked and how he expected Sam to help with the decorating. He knew the other man was trying to include him so he kept quite even though he was thinking to himself that he had no idea where to even start decorating a child's room, he wasn't even entirely sure what all was needed to take care of a baby, other than diapers and bottles. He was going to try his best to figure it all out though, because these were his children and there was no way he was going to allow them to go without the things that they needed.

Sam noted that they were heading towards one of the nicer areas in town, if he was remembering correctly; the neighborhoods weren't filled with huge houses but nice sized starter homes, most of which had similar layouts.

"So", Blaine started, pulling Sam from his thoughts, "Are you from here or are you just here for school?"

"Um, I'm from Ohio originally but my family moved here my junior year of high school, I decided to stick around here for college but my dad got transferred my freshman year so it's just me here now", Sam replied.

Blaine nodded, "Seems like we get a lot of people from Ohio coming to school in Indiana", He paused as they turned into a small neighborhood, "I can't really talk though since I escaped from Ohio myself", He smiled at Sam as they pulled up in front of a small newish looking house. "Are you planning on sticking around here after you graduate or do you plan on heading out of here?"

Sam thought for a moment, he understood what Blaine was really asking though, 'are you going to be around for your children on not', and in all honestly, Sam hadn't really thought that far ahead though he definitely had a reason to stick around now. "I'd like to stick around here, I guess it really just depends on the job market when I graduate, I don't really see myself going too far though."

Blaine shut the engine off, heading towards the front door, "I understand, you have to go where the jobs are", He paused, unlocking the front door, "You should know though, I'm willing to help in whatever way I can if you do want to stay in the area. You can stay here once you graduate if you need, I've still got one extra bedroom for a little while, until these two are old enough to start wanting separate rooms at least", He grinned, cupping his belly as they entered the house.

Sam returned the smile, trying to keep his mind in the present and not down the road to when his children are here and walking and talking. "Thanks, I think I need to keep focused on just trying to graduate at all for right now", He paused, "Wouldn't you get in trouble if the school found out that a former student had moved in with you?"

Blaine sighed and nodded, "Just between you and me, I'm hoping I won't be teaching there much longer, there are a multitude of colleges in the area and I've got my name in at a couple of them." He led the way into the living room, "None of this would matter if I taught at a different school because you wouldn't have ever been a student there and I wouldn't have been teaching there when I got pregnant."

"Ah, got it", Sam replied, taking in the clean, crisp decor of the house and wondering to himself how on earth Blaine thought he was going to be able to help, "So, um, the nursery. What exactly did you have in mind for me to help with, because, well, you've seen my apartment, I'm not exactly that great with interior decorating."

"Right, well, I've got all of the big stuff taken care of, furniture and things, it's the small stuff I wanted your input on", He said, "I haven't picked out a color scheme or anything though I was thinking of using a neutral color since I haven't found out the gender." Blaine paused for a moment before adding, "Though I guess that is something else we need to discuss, I didn't find out the gender because it didn't feel right but I can at my next appointment if you want to know, I can go either way. I'm fine with it being a surprise or with finding out now."

Sam was slightly shocked at the question; that had been one of the things he hadn't even allowed himself to think about and he felt a small smile tugging at his lips now as he thought about it. "I think it'd actually be pretty cool to leave it a surprise, I don't really care if they are boys or girls as long as they are healthy", He said after thinking it over.

Blaine was smiling at him now and Sam almost thought it looked like the older man was going to cry for a second but he'd blinked and the glassy look in his eyes was gone. "Okay, neutral colors then, I've got a lot of catalogs we can look through but why don't I show you what I've got so far first."

Sam nodded and moved to stand, automatically holding his hands out to help the other man when he did the same.

"Thanks", Blaine said softly, once he was on his feet, a light blush tingeing his cheeks, "They've been growing like wild the last week or so and moving around isn't quite as easy as it used to be."

Sam followed him down the hallway, stopping at the end in front of what he assumed was the master bedroom and watching as Blaine pushed open the door across from it, revealing the nursery. The walls were painted the same dark beige color that was used throughout the rest of the house and it was filled with baby furniture that was all stained a dark shade and arranged meticulously.

"Like I said, I haven't done much", Blaine restated, "I've just got the cribs, changing table, a dresser, and a rocking chair so there is still a bit to do. I honestly didn't realize how much was left until I started looking through catalogs, I'd actually thought I was nearly done", He said sheepishly, rubbing at the back of his neck.

"It looks good", Sam assured, "Are you going to paint or", He trailed off.

Blaine turned in a circle, surveying the room, "Everything I've read says that you should but I really think it might be better to just leave it and look into other ways to add some color to the walls."

Sam nodded in understanding, "Yeah, no use painting it now when they'll probably just want to change the color here in a few years."

"Exactly", Blaine replied, "My mother always said that painting the walls in my room blue before I was born was the biggest waste of time because by the time I was three I wanted everything to be purple."

Sam looked over the room again before looking back to Blaine, who looked lost in thought, standing between the cribs with one hand rubbing at his low back and the other resting on his hip. "So", He started, "What colors are considered gender neutral", He asked, "Yellow and green?"

"Those are the two I see mentioned most", Blaine said, "Though I'm not really a big fan of yellow, in large quantities at least."

Sam hummed in response, "Me neither, so green then", He asked.

Blaine nodded and made his way back towards the door, "Yeah, we can take a look, see what we can find in green and then maybe try, and mix a couple of other colors in or something. I don't really want to do everything the same color but it's a place to start at least."

They headed back towards the living area, each of them grabbing a catalog and a pen to circle items they liked before making themselves comfortable on the couch, Sam helping the older man adjust a pillow behind his back before flipping his catalog open. Blaine blushed again at the help and Sam couldn't help but notice that the man looked cute when doing so. He knew that now wasn't the time to have such thoughts but it wasn't exactly a new one for him, it wasn't like he only slept with Blaine to get the name of a tutor, he'd thought his professor was attractive for quite a while before that. He returned his attention to the catalog, marking things here and there and showing the item's he liked the best to Blaine as he came across them while Blaine did the same in return. They only became aware of the time when Blaine's stomach growled loudly, causing him to once again blush as the hand resting on his stomach rubbed small circles where Sam guessed one of the babies' was currently moving.

"Jeez, its' nearly nine o'clock", Sam said once he finally located a clock, "I need to get a move on, the city buses stop running in an hour."

"I can take you home", Blaine replied, "That way we can go ahead and finish off this stack of catalogs at least", He trailed, "And maybe find something to eat", He said, his blush intensifying as his stomach grumbled again. Blaine groaned a moment later, his other hand coming to rest on his belly as well, "They have no qualms making it known when they are hungry", He muttered.

Sam grinned, reaching a hand out before quickly pulling it back, "Uh, can I", He asked, motioning to Blaine's stomach.

Blaine grabbed his hand and brought it to his belly, placing it where one of his hands had been resting, "You don't have to ask, Sam", He smiled, "They're your kids as well, you should get to feel them move." They sat like that for a moment before Blaine sighed, "Does pizza sound good to you", He asked.

"Um, sure", Sam said as he pulled the other man to his feet.

"Sorry", Blaine said, acting sheepish again, "I haven't had any really insane cravings, or at least I don't think I have." He mumbled, his eyebrows knitting together, "But when I get one it feels like I've got to have it that very second or something."

They discussed pizza toping and then Blaine placed the order, Sam's eyebrows shooting upwards when the other man ordered three pizza.

"You're young, you'll burn the calories off easy enough", Blaine shrugged, lowering himself back onto the couch, "And I'm pregnant, so I want them whether I need them or not. Plus, that should leave some extra, just in case the craving hits again."

They continued to flip through catalogs until the pizza arrived and then began talking while they ate, just generally getting know one another and Sam tried his best not to look too surprised when Blaine wolfed down over half of a pizza. They continued talking after as they finished marking items they liked, talking about their childhoods and where they had grown up in Ohio and Sam felt anger flicker through him as Blaine talked about his parents and how they weren't very accepting of his sexuality. They talked about high school and their best friends, realizing that in all actuality they hadn't grown up very far from one other and that Blaine's best friend had actually gone to the same high school as Sam though they wouldn't have been there at the same time. It was eleven-thirty before Blaine dropped Sam off outside his apartment building and they parted with promises of texting each other the next day. As Sam set about getting comfy and began to dig some of his homework out it hit him that the slightly nervous but slightly excited feeling he had was the beginnings of a crush.


	6. Chapter 6

_A/N-Short chapter is short, so sorry it's taken so long to update, I'm hoping the next one will come quicker now that I have my inspiration back!_

The next few weeks past in a blur for Blaine, after spending a weekend shopping for new clothes as well as items for the babies, he'd had another doctor's appointment the following week and after that all of his time had been spent trying to keep up with his grading and talking to Sam. It scared him a little bit to think about how attached he'd become to the younger man in just a month's time, it hadn't really hit him until he'd started to text him one afternoon to let him know he'd gotten home from class safely. There were a bunch of little things like that, texting one another when they left and arrived places, to let each other know when they were going to bed or when they woke up, planning their children's futures and inevitably planning their own together. The most touching thing was the way Sam had begun to inquire about how Blaine was feeling; if he was sleeping well, if his back was hurting, or if his ankles were swelling and even asking at times if there was anything he could do for Blaine.

They still had to be careful for the time being, until Sam graduated or Blaine took another job they were still both had a lot to lose if they were found out. They'd only managed to sit down, face to face, one other time over the past few weeks and Blaine was trying to work out a way to make all of this easier and so far he'd only come up with one plan, but he didn't feel right about setting it in motion without talking to the other man first. It was Wednesday night and they were texting one another while Sam waited on the bus when Blaine decided to bring his idea up, asking the younger man to call him once he got home since he wasn't quite sure how to broach the subject via text. Sam texted back that yes he would call and that he was getting on the bus and fifteen minutes later Blaine was trying to decide which was more frustrating, the fact that Sam hadn't called yet or that he knew that it took exactly ten minutes for the bus to get from campus to Sam's apartment.

The phone rang just then and if anyone asked, Blaine did not actually answer on the first ring, because that would have just been pathetic and Blaine wasn't pathetic, nope, he wasn't.

"Hey", Blaine answered, and that wasn't relief in his voice, nope, not at all.

"Heeey", Sam replied, "So what's up?"

"Right, okay", Blaine wet his lips, "So I had an idea but feel free to say no, I mean, you most certainly have a choice here, and I completely understand if you aren't okay-"

"Blaine", Sam cut off his rambling, "I can't say anything until you actually ask me", He chuckled.

"Oh, um, well, you see, I know how difficult it's been for me keeping everything a secret and I can only imagine that it's worse for you", He paused, nervousness building in the pit of his stomach. "What I was thinking was that maybe you could tell your parents if you wanted and you know, I really don't talk to mine but I thought maybe I could tell Kurt about you. It'd make it a lot easier for you to come around if he knew and I'm positive he wouldn't tell anyone."

Sam was silent for a moment and Blaine was starting to worry that he had in fact freaked the other man out when he heard a loud, shaky sigh, "Blaine, yeah", He paused taking another deep breath, "That would actually be great, I mean, I hate lying to my parents." He sighed again and this time Blaine swore he could hear the relief in his voice, "And don't get me wrong, I trust Kurt, but right now, if something were to happen to you and he was around, you wouldn't be able to call me and he wouldn't know to, and that scares the crap out of me."

Blaine closed his eyes, smiling as the nervousness dissipated, "Okay, good", He said, "I haven't felt right about lying to Kurt and I knew that if I felt that way about a friend it had to be even worse for you." He rubbed a hand over his belly, the babies kicking up a storm, obviously happy that their father was finally relaxing, "I will warn you though, once Kurt finds out, he'll probably want to meet you."

"Yeah, that's fine", Sam replied before adding, "Wait, he's not like, going to beat me up or anything is he?"

Blaine laughed harder than he had in a long time at that comment before assuring the other man that Kurt wouldn't hurt a fly and from there the conversation drifted to school and how Sam's classes were going and how much longer Blaine thought he'd last before having to take leave. They talked for over an hour before, once again, Blaine's stomach started growling and the conversation wound down, both of them agreeing to talk to Kurt and Sam's parents separately on Saturday before they hung up, heading off to eat and work on grading and class assignments.


End file.
